Yoly's Story
by Path Walker
Summary: A story written by a friend of mine. One Shot


PW: Hello. *Yoly jumping around, waving in background* This is NOT my story, but a story written by my friend Yoly.

Yoly: Hello. *Hugs PW* Pathy!

PW: *slowly raps arms around Yoly* Yes, I love you too. *To reviewers* Yoly's extremely jovial and caring, a real sweetheart. This story is partly inspired by all the ghettoized fairy tales I tell her to and from church. She said she could write a better one than my 'Jack and the Bean Stalk' rendition (which was full of symbolism). This is her first story so show some support. Flamers will be hunted down and castrated, maimed, or generally gutted like a fish.

Yoly: *looking sad* You wouldn't really do that, would you?

PW: Uhhh... Hey you guys! Yoly's still looking for her muse so we have one here on a trial run basis. So please help us welcome, Sour Patch Kid!

*A kid, looking no more than five years old enters*

PW: *unimpressed* Uh, he looks like any other kid. 

Yoly: Yeah, but he's made out of sour patchy goodness.

Sour Patch Kid: *talks all cute like 5 year old* Is dis whhere I'm spose'd ta be?

PW: Yes sweetheart.

SPK: *runs up to Yoly* I like you.... Wha do hi do now? *Finger in mouth looking cute*

Yoly: *to PW* Yeah, what does he do?

PW: The disclaimer.

*Both look confused*

PW: The part where you claim stuff is not yours.

Yoly and SPK: Oooh.

SPK: Uh.... *Moving side to side like kids do* Yoly dossssn't own Care Bears, the Bible, uh... Little Red Riding Hood... The Three Bears... The Three Little Pigs, Jack and the Beanstalk, James and the Giant Peach, Jack and Jill, The Wizard of Oz, or related concepts. 

PW: O.O Wow Yoly that's long.

Yoly: Yeah, but SPK was so cute!

*Both PW and Yoly give SPK a kiss on the cheek and fall over from an instant sour/sugar rush*

Yoly: *convulsing on floor* So.... Sour....

PW: *convulsing on floor* But so... Good... 

Note: A Sour Patch Kid is a gummy candy that is sour but covered in sugar in case you didn't know.

****

Yoly's Story- by Yoly

Once upon a time there were four care bears named Yoly, Puppy, Jenny, and Anonymous. 

One day they all decided to catch an airplane to Care Bear Land. The plane crashed into the water. The four of them could not swim, and Anonymous got stuck in the belly of a whale. There he met a man named Jonah. Both of them prayed that they would get out of the whale. So Anonymous punched the whale and it blew up. Both of them went flying through the air. Jonah went to heaven and Anonymous went to Care Bear Land. 

So there were three left: Yoly, Puppy, and Jenny. They flew out of the water when the whale blew up. They walked into a forest and met a little girl named Little Red Riding Hood. 

She said "Come on, let's go through the forest to my Grandma's house."

So they did. Along the way they met a wolf named The Little Good Wolf, his Dad was The Big Bad Wolf. The Big Bad Wolf came and ate Little Red Riding Hood 

"You taste better than your Grandmother." He said. 

Yoly, Puppy and Jenny all looked at each other totally confused. Then they quickly ran away.

Later, the three Care Bears got hungry, so they stopped at a house. They went inside and ate porridge, sat down to watch TV, and hung out. Yoly used the bathroom and when she was finished the toilet blew up because that was a heavy load. So she replaced it with a potty trainer. Jenny grabbed the cookie jar and slept on a bed next to the window. Puppy started talking to herself in a mirror. 

Then, all of a sudden The Three Bears came home. They saw Puppy and ate her. So Puppy clapped her heels three times and said "I wish I was home." Then she was in Care Bear Land.

Jenny rolled out the window. When she woke up she put the cookie jar in her backpack. Yoly ran outside, grabbed Jenny and ran into The Three Little Pigs.

"If you help us build a house that won't break we will take one of you to Care Bear Land." They said.

So they helped the pigs and to care Bear Land Jenny went. So only Yoly was left.

Yoly saw a giant bean stalk and climbed it. At the top she saw a giant peach, inside was two people named Jack and Jill. Jack's head was bleeding so Yoly fixed him. To thank her, Jill gave Yoly three beans and said to make three wishes. Yoly's wishes were:

1. I wish my friends Jenny, Puppy and Anonymous were here.

2. I wish all four of us could get as many wishes as we want.

3. I wish we were all home in Care Bear Land.

So all four care bears lived happily ever after. The End

PW: I like your story Yoly. 

Yoly: Thanks Ojisan.

PW: -_-' Hey, where's SPK?

Yoly: I guess we licked him too much, all that's left of him is his hat. *Holds up a read ball cap* He's gone! T_T

PW: *pats belly* But not forgotten.

*Just then, a giant pickle walks in*

Giant Pickle: Hello? I'm her to apply for the muse job?

Yoly and PW: :-) Suuure. Come on in.


End file.
